La soledad de Dios
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Spoiler's del Manga. "Ellos nacieron para mi..." palabras dichas por su padre desde que nació. ¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Akito cuando lo pierde todo? Y Un final para la soledad de la diosa... Felicidad o... algo más? Esta será... nuestra despedida...


**Discleimer: **FB no me pertenece y este fic nació sólo por la necesidad de tener unn poco más de Akito Sohma.

* * *

**La soledad de Dios**

* * *

_Soy especial... ellos nacieron para mi... para quererme..._

Sus grandes ojos sólo podían observar a aquellos mimosos adultos adulándole, sonriéndole, diciendo que era todo un hombrecito.

Su padre estaba ahí dándole compañía y el cariño que su madre siempre le negó.

Y ellos... ellos estaban ahí para cuidarla, para ella, ellos le pertenecían.

El primero dolor vino a los tres años, aun sin comprender, sentir la debilidad, el sueño y el dolor que nadie más comprendía.

_¿Por qué yo? _

_Porque eres especial, naciste para ellos, ellos nacieron para ti, eres lo único..._

Pero nadie comprendía este hecho. Cada vez que uno de ellos nacía Akito sentía como si su alma se desprendiera un poco más. Y los veía... y les amaba por sobre todas las cosas...

_Es estúpido, ese amor no existe, entiéndelo, es ¡ANTINATURAL!_

Y los gritos de su madre, y esa mirada fría, esa fuerza oscura que amenazaba con quietárselos poco a poco.

Pero ellos eran suyos, nacieron para ella.

Dar la vida por ellos, que siquiera lo sabían. Dar la vida incluso por el ingrato monstruo del gato.

Los amaba, los amaba en demasía.

_¿Recuerdas esa historia vieja? ¿La historia de Dios? _

Claro que lo recordaba a cada instante a cada momento

_Eres especial, ellos nacieron para ti, tu naciste por ellos... libéralos..._

Las últimas palabras de papá, las lágrimas que rodaban por las rojizas mejillas y el final que se acerca.

Primero él, Kureno... kureno que le consoló, que le dijo que abandonaría todo por cuidarla, por estar a su lado. Y años pasaron hasta que nuevamente sintió morir, sintió que uno de ellos se iban.

Momiji, el pequeño Momiji, el que con su mirada y fuerza le había dado un ejemplo de fortaleza, Momiji que se negó a quedarse, que sabía que se iría.

Hiro... mequetrefe con un millón de preguntas. Pequeño que supo quien era y protegió lo que amaba.

Uno a uno... todos le dejaban nuevamente sola... y la promesa de una nueva cena... jamás llegaría.

Todo había terminado. Y el dolor permanente, sus miradas ya no eran las mismas, eran indiferentes ye ella ya no era especial. Como había dicho su madre...

Las lagrimas de deslizan y caen al suelo, solitarias sin importancia. Y la fragilidad de su cuerpo no puede ser remplazada, porque no es especial, porque de nada valió el dar la vida por ellos.

_Por que al menos... si me odian... cuando muera no sufrirán... y la historia jamás se repetirá..._

Un susurro inexplicable y el frió suelo arropando su cuerpo, ya no importa si los latidos de su corazón disminuyen si ese dolor innegable vuelve y si cierra los ojos para siempre.

Por que se ha roto, al final fueron liberados... la promesa tuvo un final

No había dolor, no había nada más que oscuridad.

* * *

_¿Tú me amas? _

_Más que a mi vida y esa... es la absoluta verdad..._

Esa voz...

**— A...to..**

Esa voz es...

**— Ak..to**

Shigure...

**— Akito**!

Mis ojos se abren, hay sombra a mi alrededor y el frió no existe mientras las mantas calientan mi cuerpo. Trato de enfocar la vista y el dolor vuelve a mi cuerpo, una mueca se forma en mis labios y si quiera puedo volver a abrir los ojos.

— **Hatori ¡has algo!**

Alguien comienza a revisarme con cuidado y ahínco, conozco esas manos, conozco esos movimientos. ¿Por qué me cuidas? De entre todo a ti fue a quien dañe más... como a Yuki... como Kyou...

Un ataque de tos, sangre, dolor. Y de nuevo la bendita inconciencia... la soledad...

La soledad...

_Hace mucho tiempo existía una persona solitaria, nadie se acercaba a esa persona porque era diferente... y día llego hasta esa persona un pequeño gato, este le dijo que quería permaneces a su lado, que había una cosa que les unía._

_La pequeña diosa... recordaba esa historia... y si así nuevamente todos ellos realizaran la promesa con seguridad se verían en el próximo banquete. Y no era correcto. No quería atarlos a ella, no nuevamente, quería que... por una vez fueran lo que siempre soñaron._

_Aunque esa historia desaparezca... y esas almas por fin descansen. Era la hora en que todo había terminado. Por fin._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, de un oscuro indomable pero con un iris castaño que brillaba con la luz del sol. Soledad, era verdad. Ahora estaba completamente sola y eso no cambia nada.

Pero su corazón latía, lento indomable y con una poesía inimaginable. La luz que entraba por las cortinas blancas de la habitación iluminaba el techo de esa habitación.

No estaba en la casa principal. Conocía cada una de esas habitaciones y sabía que no estaba en alguna de ellas. La tranquilidad era impensable en la mansión Sohma y sabía que no estaba ahí. Pero entonces ¿dónde?

_¿Acaso morí?_ Se pregunto antes de escuchar como alguien entraba en esa habitación. Trato inútilmente de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba adormilado.

**— No te muevas... estas aun muy débil...—** murmuro la voz de él. Sin embargo ella ni caso le hizo logrando después de algunos infructuosos intentos incorporarse de aquella cama. La habitación era de un rosa bastante patético. En la esquina izquierda existía un tocador con un gran espejo ovalado.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta aclarar la vista, sentía un leve cosquilleo en la mano derecha, bajo la vista para ver como esa mano era tomada por una mayor. Alzo el rostro para poder observar a aquel que se atrevía a tocarla.

Esos ojos oscuros, esa sonrisa mezquina. Su corazón se agito y desvió la mirada quitando su mano de la ajena. No estaba de ánimos de verle, de oír sus palabras hirientes y mucho menos notar aquello que noto en los ojos de todos los demás.

Podía soportarlo de cada uno de ellos pero no de él. No de Shigure.

**— Akito... —** menciono aquella voz acariciando su mejilla. De inmediato la cabeza de la familia Sohma quito su mano de un manotazo.

**— No te atrevas a tocarme... no con esas manos que le tocaron a... —**silencio. No podía decirlo, no soportaba decirlo.

La risa de Shigure le hizo enfadar se giro para verlo de mala gana, para ordenarle que le llevara a la casa principal.

Pero esos ojos oscuros, esa mirada afilada, su sonrisa, todo en sus facciones le causaron un escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral.

Le molesta, le enfadaba que la viera así, que le causara esas sensaciones que siquiera Kureno podía causar. Le molestaba sentirse usada. Por fin decidió regresar a la casa principal aunque fuera ella sola.

Unos toquidos en la puerta le hicieron detenerse. De pronto en el umbral de la misma estaba esa chica que pensó no volver a ver. La única que se acerco tanto a Dios para hacerle olvidar su soledad.

**— ¡Que alivio! Akito-san ya esta mejor... —** escucho la voz de la castaña. Y no tuvo el valor de verle a los ojos.

**— Así es Thoru-kun... porque no bajas y le informas a los demás...—** inquirió la voz de él. Akito pensó en lo decepcionados que estarían todos al saber que no había muerto.

Porque a pesar de todo el amor que les tenía, les había hecho daño a cada uno de ellos. A unos más que otros pero al final con seguridad se había ganado su odio.

_Tu naciste para ellos, eres especial... akito... debes liberarlos..._

Cerró los ojos ante aquel pensamiento, aquel recuerdo casi olvidado. Eran las últimas palabras de su padre.

La puerta se cerró y pudo sentir como ahí seguía él. Observándola... como antes. No oso volver a verlo. **— Llama a la casa principal para que manden una limusina por mí... —** no se atrevía a pensar si quiera en llamar a Hatori. No quería ver esos ojos llenos de nada más que lastima.

Se incorporo con esfuerzo notando que él no diría nada. Así era mejor. Busco sus ropas o algo con que cubrirse un poco más pues su salud era tan menguante como la luz de una vela.

**— Deberías descansar más... y no volver ahí... sólo lograran que...**

**— Yo haré lo que me plazca, desde hoy y mientras viva, soy Akito Sohma, cabeza de la familia. **

Informo con el mentón alzado, con una pose fría y casi llena de dureza.

**— No tienes porque estar sola... no ahora...**

**— No me vengas con estupideces... shigure, tú estás… contento de que todo acabará, de que todos me dejaran... así que...**

**— Así es... estoy muy contento...—** se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? **— porque ahora estarás solo para mi...**

No respondió, aquella conversación ya había tenido tiempo momentos o quizás días antes, en realidad no lo recordaba. Salió de la habitación, sintiendo un tenue calor que inundaba la casa. ¿Sería por ella? Seguramente. Ella que le quito a cada uno de sus destinados. Ella que fue para ellos la luz que Akito debió de ser... ella que si hubiera estado en el sitio de Akito no hubiera logrado terminar con la maldición.

Al bajar la es escaleras se detuvo. Ella estaba hablando con todos.

**— Hace mucho tiempo existió una persona —**escucho**—. Siempre había estado llena de soledad porque todos pensaban en lo extraña que era y no querrían acercarse mucho...**

**— Tohru esa historia no es...**

**— Un día —** esta vez era la voz de él. Del gato **— un pequeño gato llego al hogar de esa persona solitaria. Y permaneció a su lado... esa persona se preguntaba el porque tan maravilloso hecho se había dado. El pequeño gato callejero sólo dijo:**

_Dios... yo no sé porque... pero quiero permanecer a tu lado... Dios por favor... déjame permanecer a tu lado._

Se recargo en la pared. Sabía que Shigure estaba junto a ella cuidándole pero en ese momento sólo le interesaba el saber ¿Como? ¿Por que? ¿Con que derecho?

**— Y esa persona vio que podía estar con animales. Que ellos disfrutaban de su compañía y él ya no se sentía solo.**

Cerró los ojos. El dolor de su cabeza era terrible, no podía concentrarse más que en esa pequeña y dulce voz que contaba una leyenda olvidada. Su corazón agitado y ella sudando frió.

**— Fue cuando la historia de los horóscopos se creo...—** fue esta vez la voz de Ayame, de Aya el que siempre decía incoherencias que ahora hablaba con un tinte de madurez extraño.

**—Que se convino con aquella leyenda antigua pero... eso sólo quiere decir que nosotros...**

Ritsu, el pequeño mono que sólo causaba vergüenzas y que se disculpaba por todo.

Dos, tres, cuatro zancadas y el silencio se formo con su llegada. Su piel estaba más pálida que en otras ocasiones. Y su Kimono aunque femenino como la última vez que les vio estaba desarreglado. Así como no llevaba un ápice de maquillaje, puesto que no necesitaba resaltar su belleza natural. Sus cortos cabellos ahora estaban un poco más largos. Sin embargo seguía siendo ella Akito.

Akito quien destruyo sus vidas.

Izuzu respingo al verle inconscientemente acercándose a Hatsuharu

Akito quien les daño profundamente

Hiro de inmediato cuido de que Kisa estuviera a salvo

Akito... quien siempre guardo secretos

Kagura le observo con sorpresa, con aquellos ojos castaños tan hermosos.

Akito que debió de ser su luz

Yuki que se estremeció por un instante al verle

Y que en realidad fue su oscuridad.

Los ojos de Kyou fueron los únicos que le veían. En él siempre fue a quien más envidia le tuvo, porque aun siendo un monstruo era más libre que los demás. A él siempre quiso atarle a ella, esos ojos, orbes llenos de tristeza, fortaleza, miedo. Eran tantas las emociones que emanaban de esos ojos. Por que siempre habían sido esos ojos los que le llevaran a la realidad, los que le mostraban fuerza y no vulnerabilidad como los demás. Era él quien tenía la fuerza y el arrojo que Akito tanto envidio. No sólo eso... de entre todos los horóscopos el gato siempre había sido el que más vida tenía.

Y era envidia. Pura envidia y fervor lo que sentía por él. Le amaba sí, pero odiaba al mismo tiempo todo lo que significaba. El principio y el final.

El silencio se prolongo lo suficiente para que Thoru se acercara a la cabeza de la familia shoma y le invitará a sentarse. Ella no se movió ni un segundo. Por fin sus ojos dejaron de observar a los de ese muchacho.

Su mirada paseo por toda la habitación mirando a cada uno de los trece. Incluso Shigure estaba ahí en su lugar. Todos y cada uno en el lugar que pertenecían y ella, esa chiquilla a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron. Le dolían esas miradas, le dolían en el fondo de su alma.

Se giro dispuesta a marcharse, era evidente que ella no hacia falta ahí.

**— Termina de contar la historia...—** dijo esa voz inesperada. Yuki, él había dicho esas palabras. **— Akito...**

¿Por qué? Entre todos al que más quiso poseer fue a la rata a uno de los que más daño casi hasta enloquecer. ¿Por qué Yuki decía aquello?

Se escucharon murmullos de afirmación ante aquella petición. ¿Por qué? Valla atrevimiento.

Mordió su labio inferior con frustración, con molecita. Estaba esforzándose en no gritarles más en aparentar que no eran nada para ella. Les había dicho que... los cuidaría sí, pero que ya jamás interferiría con ellos.

**— Basta...—** por fin silencio. Era horas de marcharse pero esa cálida mano no le soltó.

**— Akito-san... ven con nosotros...—** dijo Tohru acercándola a un lugar vació, especifico para ella. No supo porque o como pero ahí estaba entre Yuki y Kyou. Pero ello, siempre ella mucho más cerca que los demás. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero no podía mostrar debilidad, nunca frente a ellos.

Aunque las miradas le hirieran aunque los desplantes le lastimaran y sobre todo aunque su corazón estuviera bombeando tan rápido como si fuera a tener un infarto.

**— Paso mucho tiempo en compañía de todos ellos. Disfrutando y charlando todos juntos. Teniendo una "cena eterna"... hasta que el primero... aquel gato callejero cayera enfermo. Se había hecho viejo y de sus ojos carmín la vida comenzaba a evaporarse. **

Su voz sonaba tan impropia, estaba tan perdida dentro de si, sentía que hablaba con la nada, tenia frió y miedo, quería desaparecer, morir.

**— Y se dio cuenta que a la larga ese banquete eterno no existiría, pues la vida de cada uno de ellos llegaría a su fin y se quedaría solo. Todos estaban muy tristes por ello, y pensaron que se seria bueno que volvieran a encontrarse en su próxima vida, que volverían a estar juntos y la amena charla empezaría de nuevo. **

**El primero en jurar fue la rata, seguida del buey y así cada uno... al final ayudaron al gato a beber la pócima, a hacer el juramento.**

_Dios... ¿Por qué? ¿Por que Dios? ¿No basto el tiempo que estuvimos juntos? _

Se quedo en silencio ya no podía más, no podía hablar mas porque las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y con el rostro agachado tan solo cerraba los puños sobre su kimono.

**— Pero él no comprendió lo que había causado con tan egoísta deseo. Todos y cada uno de los demás le dieron la espalda al pobre gato. Y esté murió en brazos de esa persona solitaria. Persona que al sentir que el alma de su primer amigo abandonaba la tierra comprendió lo malo que había causado y supo en ese instante que había lastimado a sus demás compañeros, debía darles una salida. Algo... **

Apenas si podía escuchar las respiraciones de los presentes. Se sentía tan humillada que sólo necesitaba una salida, sólo una y podría estar en paz.

**— Con el paso del tiempo...—**esa voz, ese tono conciliador, kureno...

**— El juramento se deformo hasta ser una maldición. La familia Sohma no se sabe porque fue elegida para ello ni cual es el origen real o si solo fue un cuento. Pero si se sabe que la mayor parte de la maldición la carga la representación de ese dios solitario. **

**— Basta... —**pidió en un susurro

**— Nosotros quizás nunca hemos sido normales y ahora una parte nuestra nos ha abandonado... somos simples humanos que...**

**— Ya es suficiente...—** dijo un poco más alto

**— Podemos vivir una vida normal pero...**

**— SILENCIO—** exigió con voz retadora viéndole con furia, poco le importaban aquellas lagrimas caprichosas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y las burlas de su madre que escuchaba en su cabeza. Se incorporo con elegancia y se giro para marcharse.

**— Akito...**

Salió de esa casa, estaba asfixiándole esas miradas. Estaba muriendo al ver que le tenían más lastima que antes. Por fin observo un auto conocido, era de Hatori pero no importaba sabía usarlo y que el mismo Hatori no se molestaría si lo tomaba.

* * *

_Una vida no puede ser restaurada..._

* * *

Los ancianos le veían de mala forma, aun esperaban con ansias el momento en que Akito volviera a ser el de antes y decidiera encerrar al gato aunque ya no existiera maldición. Los más jóvenes estaban de acuerdo a las nuevas reformas. Y ella, estaba sola nuevamente.

Su madre hacia un tiempo que se había marchado a la casa de campo donde podría vivir felizmente con el recuerdo de Akira.

Al menos de esa forma se libraba de esa presencia que le atosigaba. Había pasado una semana desde aquel desafortunado encuentro. Y ella aun no se reponía de aquello.

Estaba en la ventana, observando a las aves volar, irse lejos, aquellas aves que como ella misma vivían una vida efímera y corta. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando estas se acercan a ella.

**— Aunque él ya no esta aquí... parece ser que aun permanece en tu corazón...**

Esa voz sarcástica y agria. Bajo el rostro un poco y decidió ignorarle. Él siempre venía pero no quería verlo, no soportaba la humillación de tenerlo cerca por simple y sencillo capricho.

**— Llevas días sin hablar Akito... **

Silencio y sólo silencio. No había nada más que el sonido del danzar de las hojas gracias al aire. Y el cantar de las aves a su alrededor.

**— Akito, estar aquí encerrada en ti misma no es sano, Hatori a dicho que siquiera le permites acercarse a ti...**

**— No es necesario... ahora son libres... mejor márchense...**

**— Esa no es una excusa tu salud...**

**— No tiene importancia... márchate junto con tu lastima...**

Él se acerca y la estrecha con fuerza, desliza su nariz por el cuello de ella haciéndola estremecer. **— ¿Quien ha dicho que es lastima? No te lo dije... que si me dejabas ir seria para siempre... o si no hacías era lo mismo... —** sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo femenino con descaro.

**— Mhn~ s-shigure..—** susurra la voz de Akito mientras se deja llevar por las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Ese delicioso estremecimiento que sólo él podría causar.

Palabras de amor entre cortadas. Dos cuerpos que se estremecían por el toque ajeno que se complementaban y necesitaban como si no existiera un mañana.

* * *

Sonrió, esa pequeña que corría por el jardín era suya, sólo suya. El verla correr llena de vida le hacia tan feliz. Una mano se poso en su hombro, sintiendo la ternura de ese hombre. Aquel hombre que al final siempre fue suyo y que lo seria por siempre.

Estaba cansada, habían pasado diez años. En esos años les había visto esporádicamente. Fue invitada a sus bodas o festividades, se enteraba de sus situaciones pero no se acercaba demasiado. Estaba bien, ya no estaba sola, tenia a Sigue a su lado y su pequeña Hoshi que crecía hermosa y sin limitaciones como una vez ella soñó ser.

**— Mamá... —** escucho su dulce voz mientras la pequeña de 8 años se acercaba corriendo **— ¿Estas bien mamá?**

Le sonrió al instante en que acariciaba sus suaves cabellos oscuros. **— Estoy bien Hoshi-san... — **con esfuerzo la puso sobre sus piernas acunándola. A pesar de que ya no fuera un bebé seguía siéndolo para ella.

Un dolor en la base del vientre, conocía aquel dolor, sabía que había llegado la hora. Una mueca en su rostro le indico a Shigure la situación. La casa principal se movió con rapidez mientras trataban de localizar a Hatori.

Tenía miedo, si eso llegaba a pasar, seguramente se repetiría la historia, los ancianos aun no estaban de acuerdo con sus acciones y, la verdad era que no quería que su bebé sufriera lo mismo que ella. Había tomado sus precauciones pero nada evitaría que la mala influencia llegara a los oídos de su niña. Su pequeña estrella.

Dolor, inconciencia, hacia años que no sentía eso. Y sólo oscuridad... oscuridad que no se iba, oscuridad a la que pertenecía. Tenía miedo, se sentía nuevamente como una niña sola y abandonada.

_No quiero estar sola _

_No quiero…_

_No me dejen sola_

_Por favor_

**No estas sola... nosotros estamos contigo... siempre estaremos contigo...**

Escucho las lágrimas de un infante que apenas había descubierto que era la vida. Trato inútilmente de abrir los ojos y una cálida mano sostenía la suya. Todo era tan parecido a aquel lejano día. Pero ya no lo era este era el verdadero final.

_Ya no puedo regresar ¿verdad?_

**Lo sentimos... pero una vida no puede ser restaurada... **

_No pude despedirme... no es..._

**La justicia no existe... pero al menos... si por un instante los ves... Serás feliz? No queremos verte triste...**

_Una última vez... sólo una..._

Sus ojos se abrieron apenas y pudo ver varias sombras a su alrededor, alguien lloraba, podía escuchar aquel lamento infantil y tierno. Su pequeño había nacido y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus oscuros ojos. Al verla moverse las personas comenzaron a tratar de ayudarla, pero ya era tarde y lo sabía.

**— No me dejes... Akito no puedes dejarme, no ahora...**

**— Quiero verlo... verlos... **

Un susurro apenas audible y él supo que sería el final. Hatori se acerco con el pequeño bulto en los brazos que aun se movía y lloraba a todo pulmón. Y esa, su pequeña estrella era traída en contra de la voluntad de los ancianos.

**— Mis tesoros... —** susurro sosteniendo al pequeño niño en brazos y a su Hoshi de la manita. **— debes cuidar de Papá... y del bebé... Hoshi... no permitas que las ideas de la familia te condenen... —** palabras inexplicables para una niña. **— tienes que ser libre, lo que desees y soñar con volar...—**sus ojos que con tranquilidad se van cerrando y las fuerzas que van menguando.

**— Los amo... los amo a todos... —** lagrimas caen de sus ojos cerrados y siente como ellos, su familia llora en silencio**. — Gracias... Gracias Shigure... por amarme... por estar conmigo... por no dejarme sola y... por darme estos tesoros... t-te... amo...**

Y con el último suspiro Akito Sohma deja de existir. Lagrimas de dos infantes que aferran a su madre. Lagrimas de ese hombre que lo dio todo por ella. Lagrimas... de los trece... que aunque estén en distintos lugares, que tengan sus vidas hechas y que ese lazo se hubiera roto hace años sienten que Dios... se ha marchado.

* * *

**— Una vida débil y corta no puede restaurarse aunque la maldición se hubiera roto. Ella siempre estuvo ahí aunque nos maltratase. No quería que la historia se repitiera, el abuso de su infancia también causo la posesión sobre nosotros. Por eso...**

**— Deja de disculparla esa no es una excusa **

**— Izuzu...**

**— Casi mata a Tohru y a Kureno Qué más quieres ver? **

**— BASTA **

La voz de shigure provoco el silencio**. — ustedes no la conocieron antes de que se rompiera no pueden opinar... no la necesitan grandioso... déjenla en paz...—** por primera vez mostró aquel rostro oculto. Incorporándose salió de la habitación en su busca.

**— Es verdad... sólo conocieron un ser atormentado**

Ayame

**— Y solitario**

Hatori

**— Que no viviría una vida normal.**

Kureno

Los primeros, los que le conocieron antes de nacer, los que soportaron lo peor.

**— Pobre Akito-san... **

Ella la única que pudo acercarse a cada uno y a la Diosa que moriría en cuestión de tiempo.

**— Siempre sola, condenada y sin poder hacer nada, encerrada en una jaula de oro... no digo que... sus acciones fueran las correctas pero... ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes en su lugar? ¿Como racionar? Solo es una chica una niña que...**

_Siempre estuvo sola, que no conoció lo que era el verdadero amor._

Sorprendentemente todos pensaron aquello, como si esa parte que habían perdido volviera por un solo segundo.

* * *

Perdón... solo necesitaba su perdón. Eso era lo único que siempre deseo, no quería lastima ni mucho menos merecía su cariño pero... si quiera... si quiera una palabra de perdón... sólo uno... uno de ellos.

**Es hora de irnos...**

_Irnos... _

Lagrimas que corren por su frió cuerpo.

**No estarás sola... hasta que esa persona se reúna contigo... nosotros cada uno de nosotros estará a tu lado...**

Y por fin la oscuridad se marcho dejando ver el bello amanecer que con sus colores naranjas y rosados se reflejaban en el lago. Y a su lado estaban ellos, un gato, la rata, el Buey, la serpiente, el dragón, el jabalí, el conejo, el perro, el mono, el carnero, el tigre, el caballo y el gallo.

Todos estaban con ella

**No te dejaremos... no cuando nos necesitas... por que esta será... nuestra despedida...**

* * *

**_Fin._**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Bueno este fic nació por la necesidad de escribir algo sobre Akito. Como podrán ver tome algunos fragmentos del manga pero algunas cosas están adaptadas para el final de este fic. Creo que hacia falta ver esa parte de la historia, apenas si en el manga vemos una pequeña facción de lo destruida que esta Akito y enferma. Al ser un personaje un tanto secundario no sabemos más que se quedo con Shigure y lucho para que las normas de la familia Sohma fueran cambiadas. Por ello quería no sé ponerle un fic.

No es el mejor fic, pero a pesar de ello quería compartirlos. Así que esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas que, a pesar de los errores que causen en la vida, a pesar del dolor que puedan causar a otros siempre hay un porque detrás de esto. Somos humanos y la equivocaciones es la única forma en la que podemos aprender a sobrellevar la vida y con suerte ser felices, aunque sea por un tiempo limitado.

Y sobre todo a mi novia legendary. Gracias amor mío por hacerme saber que es sentirse en un hogar, amenamente y compartir nuestra felicidad juntas. Gracias por estar a mi lado y por no rendirte, por ser la razón por la cual cada día lucho para finalmente estar juntas. Esto es para ti.

Gracias también a ti que has leído este fic y espero al menos que te gustará un poquito.


End file.
